


Look to the Rain

by LetoaSai



Series: Secrets [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flashbacks, M/M, Planet Scar Syndrome | Geostigma, Sequel, Sick Character, Sickfic, The Lifestream (Compilation of FFVII), panicked father, sharing memories, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Cloud only spent a few weeks a year searching for his oldest son and husband. It figures Sora would get sick while he was gone. Geostigma was never fair.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Secrets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593604
Comments: 35
Kudos: 118





	Look to the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasy

Cloud had been waiting over two decades to have his husband back. To be able to share memories again and revel in that feeling of safety again. The two of them together had always felt unstoppable, and going without had been unbearable. 

The cold bed hadn’t been a thrill either. Twenty years and the only one to share his bed was a baby (toddler, small child, preteen because Sora liked to sleep in the ‘big bed’ on occasion). Feeling Squall spooned up behind him was the best. A leg shoved between his, Squall’s face buried against his neck and his arms around him. Nothing urgent about to happen, nothing pressing on their schedules. 

Cloud honestly didn’t know the last time he was so comfortable. 

“Tell me more.” Squall muttered against his ear, his fingers dancing against Cloud’s stomach. 

“Aren’t you tired of twenty questions yet?” Cloud asked with a sleepy smile.

“No. I have years to catch up on.” 

Squall had been asking questions all night. About the war after he was gone, about his pregnancy with Sora, but mostly about raising Sora on Destiny Island. They’d raised Ventus together and he was loved to death but he had still been raised in a warzone. Squall was endlessly fascinated about a quiet little life on a beach. He wanted to know everything both great and mundane. 

“You’re going to have to think of a more specific question if you want anything out of my tired brain.” Cloud muttered, laughing softly when he felt teeth scrape against his neck. “Otherwise you’re going to get something lame like making pineapple pancakes on weekends.”

“Sounds good but fine.” Squall muttered, giving his next question some thought. He knew how hard the pregnancy had been. Laguna had pulled him aside to have a rare serious talk about that one. The birth had been hard. Cloud’s head space had been dangerous.

“Oh gods, you’re thinking too hard.” Cloud muttered. “Ask something.” 

“Shh.” Squall muttered, trying to decide what to ask. “After moving to Destiny Island with Sora, what was the most afraid you’ve ever been?” 

Cloud frowned. “What?” 

“Little deeper than your pancake answer.” Squall agreed. “But i want to know.” 

Admitting to fear for men like them didn’t happen often, but everyone feared something. Cloud sighed quietly, thinking it over slowly as if one moment in particular didn’t jump out to the front of his mind. One horrible, terrifying moment. 

“You have something to share?” Squall asked, pressing up tighter against Cloud’s back. 

“Yeah.” Cloud muttered. “Sora was eight…” 

~

Cloud had only been traveling for a few weeks during the summer for two years now. While Sora stayed with Riku’s family, Cloud went out in search of clues. Anything that could lead him to Squall or help him track down Ventus’ whereabouts. 

He refused to believe there was nothing out there to find and now that Sora was getting older he finally had short windows of opportunities to look. 

With as much time as Riku spent with him during the year, Hana was happy to watch Sora for a few weeks in the summer. Cloud could spend that time searching and still be back in time to spend the tail end of summer with his son. It had worked out great the previous year. 

Cloud spent two and a half weeks gathering intel in Traverse Town. It was filled with refugees. People who had lost their world to darkness like he had and somehow ended up at these crossroads. 

There was no one there he recognized but he was told by several residents that people trickled in and out all the time. That time itself seemed to move oddly here. It was interesting but not what he was looking for. 

It reminded him of home, just less oppressive. There were hotels to deal with the constant stream of visitors and it didn’t quite feel like the slums of Midgar. 

Still, children welcomed him, the shops were open and prostitutes propositioned him on at least two different streets. The neon street signs were helpful markers to where he was and all in all… he’d been worse places. 

It was a new world for most of these people but they were making the most of it. A cafe was struggling to operate but one by one other little businesses were trying to open. Children ran around playing. This wasn’t the worst place in the world for them and all they wanted to do was play.

Cloud felt that sad pang. He wanted to find Squall and Ventus but he missed Sora already. He’d thought he’d like the time alone and looked forward to it but now all he wanted was to have Sora back. 

He was still too little to travel with Cloud, but maybe when he was older. Fifteen. When Sora was Fifteen Cloud would bring him with him and they’d look together. 

The fact that some part of him still believed he’d still be looking for his husband for the next seven years was depressing. It was what it was unfortunately. 

Rumor had it there was a wizard nearby. Maybe he had a little information on where people went when their worlds were destroyed. They might know if there were other places like Traverse Town. He’d just have to track the wizard down. 

The second he opened the dark corridor and stepped through he felt it’s unrest. It seeped into his bones and had him on the defensive. The lifestream was unhappy.

“Cloud.” Zacks voice appeared beside him the second the portal behind him closed. “You have to go home.” 

“What’s going on?” Cloud asked slowly, hackles rising.

“It’s Sora.” 

Cloud’s anxiety turned to a hundred, his heart in his throat beating a thousand times a second. “What’s wrong with Sora?” He asked quickly, already taking off down the dark path to find Destiny Island. Their chosen home was so safe it was boring and he couldn’t imagine what could have happened in the last two weeks. 

“We can fix this.” Zack promised, staying at his side. “We can fix this. He’s going to be alright.” 

What wasn’t he alright!? 

The corridor opened up right outside his house and it shut behind him with Zack still shouting comforts. 

“Sora!” He went inside out of habit. Nothing seemed out of place. “Sora!” He was half was through searching his house before logic fought through his panic. Sora wasn’t home, Sora was at Hana’s. 

He didn’t bother change back into his normal island clothes, something so stupid didn’t matter right now and he headed back outside. The sky was darkening, clouds covering the island in shadows. He was halfway to Hana’s house next door when Riku came dashing out of the house already in tears and making a beeline for Cloud. 

The small child dove into Clouds arms as Cloud lifted him reflexively. 

“Riku, what’s wrong? Where’s Sora?” He asked quickly. Riku was such a strong little boy. He rarely cried even when he was small and every time he had was attached to fear or injury. 

Cloud rocked him, carrying him to the house when it became clear that he wasn’t able to do more than cry. 

His mother met him at the door, Hana looked frazzled but she often did with so many kids. When she saw Cloud she practically sagged in relief. “Oh thank goodness, you’re back early. Oh Cloud, i’m so sorry, i didn’t know how to contact you and-” 

“Hana.” Cloud stared at her, trying to keep the panic from spilling over while he rocked Riku. He hadn’t cuddled the boy like this in some time, Riku thought nine was too old to be in his arms. “Where’s Sora?” 

She looked so remorseful, like she’d done something wrong. “He’s at the hospital. He got a fever and once i was sure i couldn’t get it to break i just had to take him. It was getting out of control and then he started getting rashes and they started turning into black marks. Then the vomiting.”

Cloud felt like he’d been drenched in cold water. 

“I tried to stay with him but the doctors couldn’t find the cause or help the symptoms and they’re worried it was contagious and they’ve isolated him in the I.C.U. for observation while they try to help him and Cloud i’m so sorry.” 

He shook his head slowly. “Not your fault…” he muttered. She couldn’t blame herself for this. She knew her way around children, and kids got sick on occasion but this was too much for anyone.

Cloud set Riku back on his feet but the child clung to his shirt. “Riku…” 

“Sora doesn't get sick.” Riku hiccupped. “He doesn’t…” 

Cloud bent down to cup his face and look him in the eye. “I know. He’ll be okay. You stay with your mama. I’m going to go see Sora.” 

“They won’t let me visit.” Riku’s face crumbled in fear. He and Sora had been together almost every day of their lives. 

“Well they’re going to let me.” 

“Cloud.” Hana said softly, looking panicked again. “They might not.”

Cloud huffed, and ruffled Riku’s hair before walking away. “I’d like to see them try to keep me out.” 

He usually wasn’t so liberal with his magic. Destiny Island was a quiet place that didn’t really have a need for mercenaries and showing off seemed like a bad idea. That however did not stop him from using his portals to put him right in front of the hospital. He didn’t have time to travel any other way. 

One drop at a time the rain was staring. For Cloud it was a good omen. He flew past the doors, ignoring all the desks and nurses and sign-in sheets he didn’t have time for. His baby was in here somewhere. 

“Hey! You can’t just come in here!” A nurse ran after him, another calling security. “You have to sign in! You have to show I.D.” 

“Sora Strifehart.” He said instead. “My son is in here. Tell me where.” He should have been patient and understand these were people doing their best but his _baby_ was alone and sick in the hospital. 

“You can’t just-” 

“He’s eight years old and alone in the I.C.U. You haven’t begun to see what i’ll do. Can you tell me where he is or not?” 

She looked frustrated and sighed. Gods knew how many pushy people like him she had to deal with. She stomped back to her desk, typing at her keyboard before evidently softening with whatever information she saw on Sora. 

“Third floor, take the elevator on the left. Room 316. I’ll have them page his doctor to speak with you. They aren’t letting anyone in his room.” 

Cloud nodded and muttered his thank you rather than give a hallow laugh. These people thought they could keep him out. He could level this damn island and they thought they could keep him out of a room.... 

He wove through the building, ignoring everyone that tried to stop him. It wasn’t hard to intimidate people given his attire. At least he wasn’t wearing his sword. 

He immediately knew he was in the right place when he saw Tara, the older woman sitting in a chair just outside a room, a large purse by her feet and a knitting project in her lap. 

“Tara! What’s going on? How is he?” 

She looked up at him, surprise and relief taking over as she set her things aside and stood up stiffly. 

“There you are, you poor boy. I sent Hana straight home. She has enough children to look after.” Tara began, tapping on the door with her fingers lightly. “Sora is in here and they only let me see him once in the morning and once at night. They have no idea what the poor thing could have contracted.” 

“I know what he has.” Cloud said, drawing her up short. “Thank you for being there for him.” It didn’t surprise him. Tara had been Sora’s surrogate grandmother since their first day in Destiny Island. 

He reached for the knob and found it locked. Locked. His baby was locked in the room by himself. 

“They don’t know what he has.” Tara said, evidently watching the irritation on Cloud’s face grow. “It’s natural to fear a new illness and what it could cause.” 

Cloud looked at her, the doorknob shattering under his hand. “I know what this is.” 

He shoved the door open, feeling ill himself by all the tubes and beeping machines. Sora’s eyes were open but he hadn’t reacted to the noise. He just stared at the ceiling wrapped in a hospital gown, breathing carefully with his eyes puffy and red from crying and tear tracks down his face. 

“Baby…” Cloud muttered, rushing to his bedside and immediately brushing back his soaked spikes. 

A fevered hazy gaze shifted to Cloud, a hiccup in his voice. “I want my papa…” His voice broke, looking at Cloud but not seeing him. “I want papa!” He broke down into tears again and Cloud immediately climbed into bed beside him, scooping his son up into his lap. 

“I know baby, i’m so sorry.” 

Sora’s arms were bandaged and Cloud knew he’d find the black sores underneath. It wasn’t until his cheek rested against Cloud’s chest that he jerked upright, looking up at him, “Papa!” 

“I’m right here.” Cloud rubbed his back and cast a cure. It wouldn’t cure the stigma, but it could help with his symptoms. His fever and fatigue. “I’m right here and you’ll be better soon.” What it couldn’t help against was the mako shining in Sora’s eyes. The glow swirling with flecks of green in his eyes. It wasn’t terribly surprising, but he’s hoped to not pass it on. 

He didn’t understand why it was only just now appearing, perhaps the geostigma triggered in. Perhaps it was whatever cocktail of antibiotics they’d been giving him. 

He could hear the rain beating against the window and knew that it was summoning him outside. 

“Papa.” Sora was crying and trying to bury himself against Cloud’s chest. “Papa my arms hurt. They hurt and i don’t feel good, and Hana had to go home, and Tara’s not allowed in, and i was by myself and i wanna go home!” Sora went on and on without hardly taking a breath. 

“I know, i know.” Cloud just kept patting his back. “I’m gonna get you all better.” 

He heard some kind of alert in the corridor and wondered if that was directed at him. Ah well. Cloud pulled the IV from Sora’s arm and used a blanket to bundle his baby up in his arms, Sora’s arms winding around his neck. 

“Cloud, is this a wise idea?” Tara asked from the doorway. “Do you really know what sickness this is?” 

“Oh yes.” Cloud said, rocking Sora. “Could you grab his clothes please?” 

“Papa, i want to go home.” Sora mumbled against his neck. 

Cloud nodded, pressing a kiss to Sora’s hairline. 

A nurse appeared in the doorway. “What are you doing!? Who are you? You can’t just take that little boy!” 

“Now, now, no reason to be in such a tiff.” Tara said, attempting to placate her. “This is the boys father.” 

“Then…” The nurse looked mildly flustered. “The doctor will want to speak with you. You’re son must stay here, he’s very sick.” 

Cloud shook his head, “It’s an allergy that runs in my family. I know how to treat it. This was blown out of proportion because i wasn’t home at the time.” 

“An allergy!?” She looked down right disbelieving. “You… You put your son back in bed. I will fetch the doctor.” She ran off to call for the doctor and Cloud shrugged, walking out of the room. 

“Cloud.” Tara moved swiftly after him. “Are you certain?” 

“Very.” Cloud said, “I would appreciate you grabbing his things.” Tara stopped, hands on her hips and heaving a sigh but she turned back to the room while Cloud moved through the halls. 

“Papa…” Sora cried. 

“I know, cub. It won’t be much longer.” Cloud knew how bad the sickness could be. He’d hid his symptoms long enough to know how terrible it felt. He remembered Denzel and the other children that had contracted geostigma. He didn’t now how their little bodies could handle it just like now. Sora was too small for this. Sora couldn’t be sick. How could he face Squall when he hadn’t been there when Sora got sick? 

And Ventus. Ventus… Gods what if Ventus had gotten sick and he wasn’t there. What if Ventus had survived falling through the void only to come down with geostigma… 

Sora coughed against his neck and jarred him from his thoughts. Cloud made quick work of getting out of the building, his speed an advantage. 

It was pouring outside, the rain cold but Cloud could smell it, feel it. If he stared hard enough he could almost see the lifestream shimmer. He walked right out into the rain, getting soaked instantly. 

“Look up, Sora.” 

Sora sniffed and looked up, raindrops bouncing off him. “Papa?” 

“You feel yucky because of cells papa has inside of him, but the lifestream can make us better. The lifestream is powerful.” Cloud said, pulling the blanket off Sora a little making sure he was drenched too. They’d find a warm bath when they got home. "Look to the rain, Sora."

Sora sniffed again and rubbed at his arms. It was a ready made cure. 

“Thank you, Zack.” Cloud muttered, tilting his own head up to the sky. 

This year his search was cut short, but nothing was more important than Sora. The charged rain washed the geostigma away. That was most important. 

~

Cloud laid against Squall, he’d rolled over to be chest to chest. That summer had been terrifying and he hated to even think about it. His worry for Ventus had always been in the back of his mind. 

He didn’t even realize a large tear had rolled down his face until Squall brushed it away. 

“The mako wore off quickly.” He continued thickly. “By the time we got home his eyes were back to normal.” 

Squall pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’m sorry i wasn’t there.” 

Cloud swallowed and shook his head. He didn’t blame Squall and Squall probably didn't blame him. 

“The rain really worked?” 

Cloud nodded, resting his face against Squall's chest. “Oh yeah. Worked in my world too. Which had given me something to look for in fact…” 

“Mm?” 

“In my world, the rain focused on one little pool in a chapel. It was a spot of healing after that. Always a cure for geostigma. There’s one on Destiny Island too. A little waterfall on an island Sora and Riku liked to play on. It was a relief to me that should the geostigma ever return, there was a ready cure nearby.” 

Squall hummed and continued pressing kisses against Cloud’s face. “Sora’s okay now. Ventus will be okay should something happen to him too.” 

“Yeah.” Cloud muttered. He suspected it largely had to do with Sora’s proximity to the lifestream. It had been the only comfort he could give himself that Ventus would be okay. 

“Thank you.” Squall muttered. “For sharing the hard things with me.” 

Cloud tilted his head back to draw Squall into a kiss. “You deserve to know, but pick an easier question next time.” 

Squall hummed again, knee shifting between Cloud’s legs, his hands wandering. “I’ll pick a different game entirely.” 

Cloud huffed out a laugh, throat still scratchy with emotion. “That right?” 

“That’s right.” Squall chuckled, rolling over to shove Cloud back on his back. “I love you.” 

Cloud looked up at him. He’d been waiting over twenty years for nights like this. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Series Order 
> 
> Gifts  
> A Home that Heals  
> Tourney  
>  **Secrets Kept**  
>  Look to the Rain (Flashback scenes set about 8 years prior)  
> Misfits


End file.
